New Friends New Foes
by Animefan121
Summary: Will the gang defeat the foes that has arisen with the help of some new friends CHapter 3 up
1. Introduction

Disclaimer~ ok I don't own yu yu hakusho but I wish I did the only thing I own  
  
are Nikki,Kaylie my friend owns clawmon and toni anyway enough of my blabbing  
  
enjoy the story  
  
yuske:*gets out of bed and look at the clock*SHIT IT'S NOON HOW DID I SLEEP SO LONG  
  
I'm late  
  
*kuwabara's house*  
  
Kuwabara:where is he  
  
Hiei:*on the window sill*who knows besdies he's always late  
  
Yuske:*panting*ok what did i miss  
  
Kurama:*is on the couch*nothing kuwabara wouldn't start without you  
  
yuske:*still panting*ok thanks so what's the news botan  
  
Botan:ok well someone has invited you to the dark tornoment again  
  
yuske:who  
  
Botan:that's the problem we don't know who but this time you'll have help   
  
because this year you have to have 7 team members  
  
Hiei:They better not be like Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara:HEY  
  
Botan:now settle down boys you all need to start traing  
  
all:fine  
  
*Nikki's house*  
  
Toni:Would You Hurry Up Nikki  
  
Nikki:*whispers to self*yeah yeah yeah you're as bad as my mom  
  
Toni:*walks into bathroom*you know we're going to see koenma  
  
Nikki:we are KAYLIE *changes to normal clothes*  
  
Kaylie:hey i just thought it would be nice if you dressed like a girl  
  
Nikki:That's nice and all but that aint my style  
  
*koenma's office*  
  
Koenma:as you know we have been invited to the dark tornoment again  
  
Nikki:yeah so  
  
Koenma:well we need you to help yuske find out who invited you  
  
all:fine  
  
koenma:ok so who gonna be the teamleader for you three  
  
Toni and Kaylie:*push nikki forward*  
  
Nikki:I guess I am  
  
Koenma:ok you're in charge of traing them  
  
Nikki:*in a bored voice*ok  
  
koenma:well I'll see you in three months  
  
3 months later  
  
Everyone:*is wearing a mask*  
  
Nikki:ok everyones got it strait we have to wera these masks till  
  
we each finish our first fight  
  
everyone:yes  
  
*boat boarding*  
  
annoucer:as you know you hav 2 stay alive long enought to reach the island  
  
yuske:so where's our extra members  
  
*suddenly 3 warriors wearin masks and 2 with armor on and one with 2 swords on it's   
  
back appear*  
  
Kuwabara:who's that  
  
Hiei:just some show offs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikki:so what do you think of it so far  
  
Toni:read and review to find out what happens  
  
clawmon:do we get a sneak peek nikki  
  
Nikki:just read and review please 


	2. Boarding

Chapter 2   
  
*on the boat*  
  
Annocer:LET THE BATTLE BEGIN  
  
Hiei:*draws his sword but before he can attack someone slays everyone but yuske and the  
  
gang with one slash*  
  
Nikki:*still has mask on and puts sword back on her back*  
  
yuske:ok who are you guys  
  
nikki:you'll find out soon enough  
  
*Nikki,toni and Kaylie walk off*  
  
*at hotel*  
  
yuske:oh great not only do we have to figureout who thos masked ppl are we have the same  
  
room as last year  
  
Kuwabara :how do you know  
  
yuske: because there's the stain from when botan spilled her drink  
  
Kuwabara:oh i knew that  
  
*in the other room*  
  
all:*take off their mask*kewl we get a suite  
  
Kaylie:i wonder if the boys got a suite  
  
all:NAH  
  
Nikki:*I call dids on the bedroom with the bathroom  
  
Toni:Nikki they all have bathrooms  
  
Nikki:oh I knew that  
  
Toni:whatever  
  
Nikki:ok here's the plan we have one pillow fight then we go to bed  
  
Toni and Kaylie:OK  
  
*after the pillow fight*  
  
Nikki:*has feathers in hair*ok now it's time to go to bed  
  
Toni and Kaylie:fine  
  
*the next day*  
  
Yuske:ok you bums get up *throws pilows at everyone*  
  
all (execpt yuske): *throws pillows back at yuske and get dressed*  
  
*in the other room*  
  
Nikki:ok sleeping beautys time to get up  
  
Kaylie:5 more minutes  
  
Nikki:ok but our match is in 10 minutes  
  
all:*get dressed and put back on their masks*  
  
Nikki:oh my god i hate these things  
  
~author ok now taht this chapter is over review please if I get at least 2 or 3 reviews   
  
i'll make another chapter if not then say bye bye to fic~ 


	3. Match 1

~ok wow it's been a while since I wrote on this story  
  
ok I'm only saying the whole I don't own yu yu thing  
  
which I did in my firstchapter so that's over anyway  
  
here's the 3rd chapter FINALLY~  
  
Nikki,Kaylie and toni walk into the arena,followed by  
  
Yuske and the others  
  
Yuske:*looks around him and sees the three masked  
  
fighters and nudges Kuwabara with his elbow in the  
  
side*look who's here.  
  
Kuwabara:*looks around and sees the three fighters  
  
also*why are they here?  
  
Hiei:what are you two whispering about?  
  
Yuske:*points towards the masked fighters*them.  
  
Hiei:*walks over to the Fighters*who are you three  
  
Toni:I'm to--*gets elbowed in the stomach by Nikki*  
  
Nikki:*glares at toni*We're your three extra fighters  
  
,Koenma sent us to help.  
  
Toni:*is rubbing her stomach*ow what did you do that  
  
for?  
  
Nikki:*watches Hiei walk away then looks at toni*  
  
you're not supposed tell them till we've won our first  
  
match,remeber that.  
  
Hiei:*walks back over towards yuske and the others*Ok  
  
well they say that Koenma sent them to help us.  
  
Kurma:good we could use some help.  
  
Yuske:yeah i guess so,who are we up against today?  
  
Annocer:Today's first match will be against Team  
  
Yurameshi agaist Team Urgatish.  
  
Nikki:*bites her lips trying not to luagh at the  
  
oppents name*  
  
Annoucer:Teams choose your Fighter  
  
Yuske:OK I'll go fir-- *looks at arena and see one  
  
of the masked fighters already on the arena*  
  
Kaylie:well they she goes again.  
  
Nikki:let's hope she lives.  
  
~so did I do good even it being like 3 months since  
  
I orginally wrote this story  
  
Toni:do I die,Are you going to make me die,if you do  
  
I'll kill you,I swear if you kill me.  
  
Nikki:O.O geez chill out you'll find out when i finish  
  
the next chapter.  
  
Toni:AND DON'T CALL ME TONI CALL ME DT  
  
Nikki:This is my story I'll call you whatever I want to  
  
besides if you keep this up I will kill you,ok enough  
  
jabber R&R please~ 


End file.
